


Секретные дневники персонажей на примере одного дня

by Immernot, KisVani



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Very Secret Diary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждом фандоме должен быть фанфик про секретные дневники! Если бы персонажи Defiance вели дневники, а мы могли бы сунуть нос в эти записи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секретные дневники персонажей на примере одного дня

**Author's Note:**

> Материальной выгоды из написания не извлекаем, герои нам не принадлежат. Все равно всех и все уже купил Датак.

Доктор Йуэл  
* Пыталась работать.  
* Пришли идиоты и потребовали, чтоб я их вылечила.  
* Общалась с идиотами.  
* Общалась с идиотами.  
* Выгнала идиотов и пыталась работать.  
* Прибежали идиоты, дали по голове, поломали оборудование и убежали.  
* Считала звездочки перед глазами и жалела, что перестала разрабатывать оружие.  
* Пришли идиоты, извинились, попросили их полечить.  
* Работала.

Действующая мэр Аманда Роузвотер.  
* Думала о светлом будущем.  
* Высказывала претензии шерифу.  
* Слушала нытье Датака, очень хотелось дать по лбу. Сдержалась, думала о светлом будущем.  
* Выслушивала претензии горожан.  
* Выслушивала претензии горожан.  
* Выслушивала претензии горожанок насчет Кении. Идите все вон, моя сестра - самая лучшая. Даже Датак так думает.  
* Выслушивала претензии идио...горожан. Терпела, думала о светлом будущем.  
* Выслушивала претензии городского совета. Деб... Сдержалась и думала о светлом будущем.  
* Опять слушала нытье Датака. Всерьез рассматривала вариант уйти работать к Кении. Все равно все затрахали.  
* Вопреки всему, ДУМАЛА О СВЕТЛОМ БУДУЩЕМ.

Бывшая мэр Николетта Риардан  
* Строила козни.  
* Дышала в трубочку. Когда никто не видит - курила.  
* Строила козни.  
* Мерзко хихикала.  
* Строила козни.  
* Делала вид, что мне нравится Аманда.  
* Строила козни.

Шериф Джошуа Нолан.  
* Сегодня был как обычно крут.  
* Кения опять отшила. Несмотря на это все равно был крут.  
* Слушал претензии мэра.  
* Выглядел героически.  
* Слушал вопли Датака.  
* Подвозил Ирису в бэдленды  
* Надо не забыть рассказать Ирисе о вреде наркотиков.  
Примечание Ирисы: Это не наркотики, это культура.  
* ...А еще сказать ей и Томми, чтоб предохранялись...я слишком крут и молод, чтоб быть дедушкой.  
Примечание Ирисы: А папой, значит, нет?!  
* У того, кто будет много читать чужие дневники, отниму ножи.  
Непереводимая игра слов на ирасианском.  
* Все еще крут.

Датак Тарр  
* Запись засекречена.  
* Запись засекречена.  
Примечание Стахмы: Вот сам это Алаку и говори.  
* Запись засекречена.  
* Запись засекречена.  
* Запись засекречена.  
Примечание Стахмы: Можно подумать, ты никогда этого не делал.  
* Запись засекречена.  
* Запись засекречена.  
Примечание Стахмы: Она милая девушка и не виновата в том, какой у нее отец.  
* Запись засекречена.  
Примечание Стахмы: Оставь шерифа в покое.

Стахма Тарр  
* Слушала жалобы мужа.  
* Говорила с сыном.  
* Говорила с будущей невесткой.  
* Говорила с мужем.  
* Меня никто никогда не слушает.  
* Вязала.  
* Слушала жалобы мужа.  
* Пошла к Кении.  
* Жаловалась Кении на мужа и сына.  
* Запись вымарана.  
Примечание Кении: Ой, да не скромничай.

Кения Роузвотер  
* Была с клиентом.  
* Была с клиентом.  
* Торчала у барной стойки.  
* Была с клиентом.  
* Отшила Нолана.  
* Вышивала занавески.  
* Слушала претензии сестры.  
* Была с клиентом.  
* Переспала со Стахмой. Не забыть выписать Таррам семейный абонемент.  
* Хотела сделать Датаку скидку в 50%... подумала и сделала всего в 20%. Обойдутся.  
Примечание Стахмы: Я это запомню.

Кристи Маккоули  
* Все еще не замужем.  
* Будущая свекровь рассказывала о своей жизни. Слушала вполуха.  
* Какая такая общая ванна? Это негигиенично.  
* Спорили с Алаком. Он явно слушал вполуха.  
* Нет, серьезно, общая ванна?!  
* Приходил папа, вел себя как мудак. Как следствие - все еще не замужем.

Алак Тарр  
* Все еще не женат.  
* Приходила мама, загоняла что-то на тему того, что надо слушаться папу.  
* Приходил папа, загонял на тему того, что нужно слушаться его.  
* Все еще не женат.  
* Говорил с Кристи. Слушал вполуха.  
* Плюнул на всех, ушел на арку. Слушал музыку.  
* Приходил будущий тесть, вел себя как мудак. Как следствие - все еще не женат.

Рейф Маккоули  
* Работал в шахте.  
* Объяснял сыну, где именно он не прав.  
* Объяснял шерифу, где именно он не прав.  
* Объяснял мэру, где именно она не права.  
* Хотел объяснить то же дочке, но не нашел ее.  
* Пошел и рассказал Датаку, что я о нем думаю.  
* Пошел и рассказал Алаку, что я думаю о нем и его семье.  
* Поужинал и лег спать.

Томми  
* Пытался впечатлить Ирису.  
* Пытался выглядеть героично.  
* Хмурил брови и пытался выглядеть сурово.  
* Переспал с Ирисой.  
* Имел странный разговор с Ноланом.  
* Узнал, что Ириса уехала в бэдленды.  
* Узнал, что Ириса делала в бэдлендах.  
* Все равно пытался ее впечатлить.

Ириса  
* Точила ножи.  
* Смотрела видения с рейтингом NC-17.  
* Пыталась понять, здоров ли Томми.  
* Отвела Томми к доктору.  
* Переспала с Томми.  
* Почитала папин дневник.  
* Потребовала, чтоб папа отвез меня в бэдленды.  
* Участвовала в ирасианском ритуале. Так вот о чем были видения!  
* Объясняла папе, что это не оргия под веществами, а такой ритуал.  
* Рассказала об этом же Томми.  
* Точила ножи.


End file.
